Darth
thumb|right|Der erste Träger des Titels: [[Revan|Darth Revan.]] Das Wort Darth ist ein Titel für einen Sith-Lord. Er drückt im besonderen den Herrschaftsanspruch des Trägers aus, nach dem Motto: »Unterwirf dich oder stirb.« Geschichte Über die genaue Herkunft des Wortes „Darth“ war lange Zeit nichts bekannt. Mittlerweile scheint es jedoch wahrscheinlich, dass er sich vom Wort „Daritha“ ableitet, das in der Sprache der Rakata so viel wie „Herrscher“, „Kaiser“, „Imperator“ bedeutet.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Allerdings wird an derselben Stelle eine weitere Möglichkeit der Herleitung aus dem Rakatanischen genannt: „darr“ bedeutet „Siege“, „Eroberung“, „tah“ dagegen „Tod“. So könnte der Titel auch von „darr tah“ herrühren, was frei übersetzt so viel bedeutet wie „Sieg durch den Tod“ oder „Sieg über den Tod“. Es gilt als sicher, dass der erste bekannte Sith-Lord, der den Titel für sich beanspruchte, Darth Revan war, nachdem er die Galaktische Republik nach den Mandalorianischen Kriegen verraten hatte und als Sith zusammen mit seinem Schüler Darth Malak aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurückkehrte. Er war auf Lehon den Rakata begegnet und hatte viel von ihnen gelernt. In den folgenden drei Jahrtausenden existierte eine nicht näher bekannte Anzahl an Sith, die ebenfalls den Titel Darth trugen. An anderer Stelle wird der Verdacht geäußert, der erste Träger des Titels sei Darth Andeddu gewesen, dessen Herkunft nicht näher bekannt ist und der sich bislang auch noch nicht zeitlich einordnen lässt. Sollte er, wie es den Anschein hat, dem alten Sith-Volk angehört haben, hat er wohl noch früher als Revan gelebt und wird wohl tatsächlich der erste "Darth" gewesen sein. Mit Gründung der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit unter Lord Kaan nahm diese Tradition jedoch ein Ende. Die offiziellen Gründe für die Ablegung des Titels war die Sicherung einer gewissen Stabilität unter den konkurrierenden Sith, wobei die Beanspruchung des Herrschertitels Darth eine ernsthafte Gefahr für diese Stabilität darstellte. Erst Darth Bane deckte die hinkende Logik dieser Begründung auf, da auch andere Titel wie Lord oder Meister Verrat heraufbeschwören konnten. Darüberhinaus widersprach die Betonung einer Gleichheit unter den Sith ihrer wahren Natur. Der Gedanke, die Geschichte der alten Sith ruhen zu lassen und sich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren, war in den Augen Banes ebenso falsch, da nach seinem Ermessen Lord Kaan die Lehren pervertiert hatte und so den Orden der Sith zerstören würde. Außerdem unterstellte Bane den Lords der Bruderschaft eine Feigheit und Angst vor dem Verlust der eigenen Macht. Deshalb studierte Bane intensiv die Schriften der alten Sith (u.a. Naga Sadow und Darth Revan), um den Praxis-orientierten Unterricht der Sith-Akademie in Einklang mit der Weisheit früherer Sith-Lords zu bringen. Kurze Zeit später entdeckte er auf Lehon Darth Revans Holocron, das ihm tiefe Einblicke in die Eigenheiten der Dunklen Seite der Macht schenkte. Aus diesen Lehren entwickelte Bane die Regel der Zwei, welche allen zukünftigen Dunklen Lords mit dem Titel Darth, bis in die Zeit von Darth Vader, das Überleben sicherte. Sith mit dem Titel Darth Jedi-Bürgerkrieg *Darth Revan *Darth Malak *Darth Bandon *Darth Traya *Darth Nihilus *Darth Sion Neue Sith-Kriege thumb|right|[[Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Penise]] *Darth Ruin *Darth Rivan *Darth Bane Darth Banes Orden *Darth Bane *Darth Zannah *Darth Cognus *Darth Millennial *Darth Vectivus *Darth Plagueis *Darth Sidious *Darth Maul *Darth Tyranus *Darth Vader thumb|right|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader, letzter Sith-Lord von Banes Orden.]] Vermächtnis-Ära *Darth Caedus *Darth Krayt *Darth Kruhl *Darth Maladi *Darth Maleval *Darth Nihl *Darth Ruyn *Darth Azard *Darth Stryfe *Darth Talon *Darth Wyyrlok I. *Darth Wyyrlok II. *Darth Wyyrlok III. Unbekannt *Darth Andeddu *Darth Desolous *Darth Karnage *Darth Tenebrous *Darth Phobos Hinter den Kulissen Am Anfang der Star-Wars-Trilogie war noch nicht klar ob Darth der Titel Vaders, oder sein Vorname sei. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass es ein Vorname sei, da seine Männer ihn mit Lord Vader ansprachen und Obi-Wan ihn im Duell so anredete. Allerdings kann man heute davon ausgehen, dass das Wort eine Art Titel sein muss, denn es ist recht unwahrscheinlich, dass so viele Sith den gleichen Vornamen haben. Häufig wird Darth als Synonym zu einem „Dunklen Lord der Sith“ dargestellt. Bekräftigt wird diese Aussage mit der ausgeschriebenen, englischen Variante „'Dar'k Lord of the Si'th'“. Es ist jedoch mittlerweile bekannt, dass der Titel nicht darauf zurückzuführen ist (s.o.). Das erklärt auch, warum nicht alle Sith den Titel haben, z.B. Exar Kun. Quellen *''Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Intrigen'' *''Sacrifice'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Die Sith en:Darth es:Darth nl:Darth pl:Darth pt:Darth fi:Darth sv:Darth (Titel)